Indisponiert
by Aesculap
Summary: Ja, auch ein Meisterdieb kann mal einen schlechten Tag erwischen. - Ein nicht ganz so rumreiches Abenteuer von Garrett.


_Disclaimer: Ich halte keinerlei Rechte an einem der Thief Computerspiele, noch an einem der dort eingeführten Charaktere. Mit dieser Geschichte wurde keinerlei Geld verdient, sie dient einzig und alleine zur kostenlosen Unterhaltung._

**Indisponiert**

Als ich am späten Nachmittag erwachte, war es nicht das durch meine Fenster scheinende Sonnenlicht, das mich aus dem Schlaf holte. Nein, es war eher ein allgemeines Gefühl von 'Blä', dass mich dazu brachte, die Augen zu öffnen und mir mein baldigstes Ende herbeizuwünschen. Ich hatte schon die ganze letzte Woche das Gefühl gehabt, nicht ganz auf der Höhe zu sein, aber der gestrige - nicht ganz freiwillige - Ausflug in die Kanalisation war wohl das Zünglein an der Waage gewesen und jetzt hatte mich eine ordentliche Erkältung unbarmherzig in ihrem Griff. Wie um meine Gedankengänge zu bestätigen, fühlte ich dieses nur allzu vertraute Kitzeln in der Nase, und hatte gerade noch genug Zeit, meinen Ärmel vors Gesicht zu halten, bevor ich niesen musste. Der plötzliche Druckanstieg in meinem Kopf lies es mir für einem Moment schwarz vor Augen werden und das explosionsartige Geräusch klingelte noch ein paar Sekunden in meinen Ohren weiter. Ja, heute war so ein Tag, an dem man am liebsten im Bett liegen bleibt. Leider war einerseits mein linker Ärmel jetzt von einer grünlichen Substanz beschmiert, auf die ich nicht näher eingehen möchte, und somit musste ich mich sowieso hoch quälen, um mir eine andere Tunika überzuziehen. Und andrerseits sollte ich mich vielleicht waschen - wenigstens verhinderte die Erkältung, dass ich die Überbleibsel meines nächtlichen Ausflugs in die Kloake riechen konnte. Ohne Zweifel musste das Aroma, das jetzt in meiner kleinen Absteige herrschte, alles andere als angenehm sein.

Fließendes Wasser war ein Luxus, den sich nur die Adeligen und Reichen leisten konnten. In den zwei Zimmern, die ich mein Eigen nannte, gab es so etwas nicht. Ich musste jeden Tropfen mit einem Kübel aus dem Brunnen vor dem Haus holen. Sobald ich mich also meines dreckigen Hemdes entledigt hatte, führte mein erster Weg demnach in die Küche, wo ich die noch vorhandene Wassermenge überprüfte. Die Lacke würde gerade mal zum Zähneputzen reichen. Mit einem Seufzen machte ich mich also auf den Weg hinunter. Erst als ich die Haustüre aufstieß und mir eisige Luft entgegen strömte, erinnerte ich mich wieder daran, dass es beinahe Winter war. Und dass ich meine Oberbekleidung abgelegt hatte. Und dass diese Kombination _echt_ unangenehm war.

Ich zitterte vor Kälte und meine Lippen waren schon ganz blau, als ich endlich mit dem gut gefüllten Kübel in den Armen wieder die Türe zu meiner Wohnung schließen konnte. Selbst durch meine verstopfte Nase entging mir der Gestank nicht, der eine Kombination aus dreckiger Wäsche, abgestandener Luft, schimmelig gewordenem Brot und dem frischen Aroma der Kanalisation darstellte. Ich musste wirklich bald lüften.

Nachdem ich mich ausgiebig gewaschen hatte – soweit das, mit den bescheidenen mir zur Verfügung stehenden Mitteln, eben möglich war – und ich wieder etwas frische Luft in meine vier Wände erlaubt hatte, verkroch ich mich erneut im Bett. Meine Nase rannte, mein Hals war rau und mein Kopf brachte mich um. Heute würde mich niemand mehr aus den Federn bekommen.

Das sanfte Hämmern eines Vorschlaghammers an meiner Türe weckte mich nur wenige Minuten später. Inzwischen war es draußen schon dunkel geworden – wo war nur die Zeit hin? Ich hatte mich doch gerade eben erst zur Ruhe begeben...

Das energische Geklopfe hatte nicht aufgehört und ich konnte inzwischen auch eine Stimme hören, die mich mit allerlei farbigen Adjektiven titulierte. Das war Thomas. Und wenn Thomas eines war, dann hartnäckig. Nicht umsonst hatte er es geschafft, mein neuer Schieber zu werden, nach Cuttys verfrühtem Hinscheiden. Ich musste also wohl oder übel aufstehen, wenn ich nicht wollte, dass Thomas ein Loch in meine Wohnungstüre schlug. Ich hatte auch so schon Ärger genug mit meinem Vermieter...

Schweren Herzens schälte ich mich aus der wohligen Umarmung meiner Decke und verließt das warme Bett. Es war eiskalt hier drinnen. Verwundert blieb ich stehen und blickte mich um. Ja, das war meine Wohnung. Warum zum Teufel hatte es hier drinnen dann arktische Temperaturen? Warum lag auf meinem Küchentisch ein Häufchen Schnee? Die Erkältung musste mir wirklich zugesetzt haben, denn ich brauchte eine geschlagene Minute bevor ich begriff, dass ich bei offenem Fenster eingeschlafen war. Na toll. Zitternd beeilte ich mich meinen Fehler zu korrigieren, während Thomas weiterhin die Eingangstüre bearbeitete und meinen Namen brüllte. Gut. Jetzt wussten auch die Bewohner des Nachbarhauses, dass hier ein gewisser Garrett wohnte. Und die vom Haus dahinter. Und die vom Haus hinter dem wahrscheinlich auch. Na zum Glück war ich nicht der einzige in dieser Stadt mit dem Namen. Sonst hätte die Stadtwache noch auf Ideen kommen können...

Endlich öffnete ich die Türe und wie erwartet stand draußen am Gang Thomas. Er war einen guten Kopf größer als ich – der jetzt übrigens eine hochrote Farbe angenommen hatte – und in die Kleider eines Händlers gehüllt. Naja, irgendwie war er ja auch ein Händler. Nur die Dinge und Dienstleistungen, mit denen er Handel trieb, gingen nicht unbedingt konform mit den derzeit gültigen Normen und Gesetzen.

Ehe ich mich versah, hatten mich zwei starke Arme gepackt und Thomas schliff mich hinter sich her zur Treppe.

„Garrett, das kannst du nicht machen! Mich einfach so sitzen zu lassen. Was ist nur in dich gefahren? Du weißt ganz genau, dass wir uns verabredet haben! Alfonz ist schon stinksauer! Wir sitzen seit einer geschlagenen Stunde im Pub und du hast die Nerven einfach nicht aufzutauchen?"

Hä? Wovon faselte Thomas da? Ich hatte keine Ahnung, aber ich erinnerte mich noch allzu gut an meinen letzten Ausflug vor die Türe. Also versuchte ich mein Bestes, mich aus dem festen Griff meines Schiebers zu winden.

„Thomas, warte. Lass mich zumindest noch etwas überziehen."

Der Kerl war imstande mich nur in Unterhosen ins Pub zu schleifen. Schon beim Gedanken daran zitterte ich noch stärker. Erst jetzt schien er zu bemerken, dass Etwas nicht stimmte. Thomas blieb stehen und lies mich sogar los. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit sofort und brachte mich mit zwei raschen Schritten außer Reichweite seiner langen Arme.

„Ich bin gleich wieder da... einen Moment."

Da war wieder dieses vermaledeite Kitzeln in der Nase und im nächsten Moment explodierte mein Kopf. Wer schon einmal mit verstopfter Nase so richtig herzhaft niesen hat müssen weiß, dass sich der Druck eben einen anderen Weg sucht, wenn die Hauptstraße versperrt ist. Ich spürte ein Knacken in den Ohren, begleitet von einem unangenehmen Stechen und dann drangen sämtliche Geräusche nur mehr gedämpft zu mir durch. Einfach herrlich, das Gefühl...

Ich beeilte mich, in meine Wohnung und in ein vollständiges Set halbwegs sauberer Kleidung zu kommen. Dass Thomas mir folgte, bemerkte ich erst, als ich ich umdrehte, um meine Stiefel zu suchen und praktisch mit ihm zusammen stieß.

„Garrett, ist alles in Ordnung?" Klang er besorgt oder spielten mir meine armen, mitgenommenen Ohren einen Streich?

„Ja, ja. Mir geht's gut." Und, sozusagen um meine Worte zu unterstreichen, nieste ich nochmals. Wo waren nur meine Stiefel?

„Du klingst ein wenig... erkältet. Wird das ein Problem sein?"

„Nein, sicher nicht." Warum sollte ein – zugegebenermaßen ausgewachsener – Schnupfen ein Problem beim Finden meiner Stiefel darstellen?

Thomas beobachtete mich noch eine Weile, wie ich den Boden meiner kleinen Wohnung erfolglos absuchte, bevor er vorsichtig fragte: „Was genau suchst du?"

„Meine verdammten Stiefel!" Wo waren die blöden Dinger? Ich meine, die konnten doch nicht alleine, ohne mir, einen Ausflug gemacht haben! Und Ratten sind zwar hungrig, aber der Gedanke, dass die Viecher meine Schuhe gefressen haben könnten, war einfach nur lächerlich.

„Die hier?" Thomas deutete auf meinen Kamin, in dem nur mehr ein wenig Glut glimmte – ich würde wohl bald nachlegen oder mich mit den eisigen Temperaturen in meiner Wohnung anfreunden müssen. Ich brauchte einen Moment, bis mir klar wurde, was Thomas mir da zeigte. Ja, meine Stiefel standen am Kaminsims, dort, wo ich sie gestern zum Trocknen hingestellt hatte. Dort, wo ich sie _immer_ zum Trocknen hinstellte.

Da soll mich doch der Erbauer holen! Wo war ich heute nur mit meinen Gedanken?

„Äh... ja.. danke..." stammelte ich und holte sie rasch dort runter.

„Bist du sicher, dass es dir gut geht, Garrett?"

Was sollte diese Frage nun wieder? Schön langsam fiel mir Thomas mit seinem Herumgeredet auf die Nerven.

„Ja, ich bin mir sicher! Und jetzt halt den Mund und lass mich endlich in Ruhe anziehen, verdammt noch mal!" Ups. Normalerweise war ich nicht dermaßen einfach aus der Ruhe zu bringen. So ein Ausbruch war für mich doch recht uncharakteristisch. Ich hielt verwirrt inne und runzelte die Stirn. Warum war ich heute so leicht reizbar? Wegen der blöden Erkältung? Thomas kannte mich zwar recht gut – er war wahrscheinlich das, was einem Freund am Nächsten kam – aber trotzdem war so ein Verhalten ihm gegenüber einfach nur unprofessionell. Ich riss mich also zusammen, murmelte eine Entschuldigung und schnürte mir hastig die Stiefel.

Thomas führte mich zum 'Stinkenden Burrik', ein Pub, das nicht wegen seiner guten Küche oder seiner Sauberkeit gut besucht ist. Nein, es ist viel mehr in den Richtigen Kreisen für die Möglichkeit zum Geschäfte-machen bekannt. Mir war zwar noch immer nicht ganz klar, was wir hier wollten, aber eines wusste ich: Thomas führte mich nicht zum Essen aus. Ich war auch nicht ganz sein Typ. Die Größe passte zwar, aber mir fehlten doch ein paar wichtige anatomische Voraussetzungen, um mit ihm ins Bett zu steigen.

_Okay, stopp!_, dachte ich bei mir. _Wenn du über so etwas nachdenkst, dann stimmt tatsächlich irgendwas in deinem Oberstübchen nicht. Reiß dich zusammen, Garrett._ Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um diese Gedanken wieder los zu werden – und prompt musste ich mich an der Hauswand des Pubs abstützen um nicht das Gleichgewicht zu verlieren. Huch!

Wir betraten das Lokal, das wie immer schlecht erleuchtet aber dafür von Rauchschwaden erfüllt war. Wenigstens konnte ich heute den Geruch von ungewaschenen Männern und billigem Fusel sowie diversen verbotenen Mischungen nicht riechen. Hatte der verfluchte Schnupfen doch etwas Gutes.

Vor einem der Separees war unser Ausflug dann zu Ende. Der quadratische Tisch aus schwerem Holz stand direkt an der Außenmauer des Gebäudes und war an zwei Seiten von dicken, mannshohen Trennwänden aus Kalk umgeben. Darüber hing eine einzelne Öllampe, die weit genug hinunter gedreht war, dass ich Alfonz nur erkannte, weil Thomas seinen Namen schon erwähnt hatte.

Besagter Alfonz war ein breiter Kerl, der leicht in jeder der Hafenkneipen als Rausschmeißer arbeiten hätte können. Dennoch lagen seine Fähigkeiten auf gänzlich anderem Gebiet. Er war ein begnadeter Fälscher – einer der Besten der ganzen Stadt. Und er war dafür bekannt, keine Kompromisse einzugehen. Wenn ich etwas von ihm benötigte, hatte ich deswegen bisher Thomas vorgeschickt, um mit ihm zu verhandeln. Was machte er also jetzt hier im Stinkenden Burrik?

Moment... ich erinnerte mich wieder an eine Botschaft von Thomas. Gestern, ja, das musste gestern gewesen sein. Als ich von meinem unfreiwilligen Ausflug in die Kanalisation wieder nach Hause zurückgekehrt war, hatte ich einen Zettel gefunden, den irgendjemand unter meiner Türe durch geschoben hatte. Und darauf stand geschrieben, dass ich mich heute um 8 mit Thomas und einem Kontakt hier, in dieser Kneipe, treffen sollte. Hoppla!

Ich grinste Alfonz also entschuldigend an und setzte mich vorsichtshalber ihm gegenüber auf einen Stuhl. So weit weg, wie nur irgend möglich.

„Na endlich beehrst du uns auch mit deiner Anwesenheit, Dieb. Was hat dich so lange aufgehalten? Sind deine Finger am Säckel einer reichen Dame festgeklebt oder was war los?"

Na toll, der hatte ja eine Bombenstimmung.

„Tut mir leid, ich hab verschlafen," sagte ich möglichst beschwichtigend.

„Na hoffentlich 'verschlafst' du nicht auch den Bruch..."

Beim Erbauer! Ich hatte mich doch entschuldigt! Wollte er, dass ich ihm zur Wiedergutmachung die Füße küsste oder was? Nein. Ich musste mich beruhigen. Mir mit der Hand über's Gesicht fahrend murmelte ich: „Kommt nie wieder vor. Ich geb dir mein Wort drauf."

Thomas schob sowohl mir als auch Alfonz einen Kelch mit Wein hin – keine Ahnung, wo er die Getränke so schnell hervorgezaubert hatte – und versuchte so ebenfalls die gespannte Situation zu entschärfen.

„Fangen wir an, Leute? Ich hab die Pläne da." Mit diesen Worten legte mein Schieber eine dicke Rolle Pergaments auf den Tisch und machte sich daran, die aufzurollen.

Zu Tage kam ein erfreulich genauer Plan eines großen Gebäudes. Normalerweise muss ich mich ja mit 'so in etwa' und 'ich glaube' begnügen, aber hier waren sogar die exakten Maße in Fuß angegeben! Es war mir ein Rätsel, wo Thomas diese Dokumente aufgetrieben hatte, aber sie waren Gold wert.

Feine, bläuliche Linien bildeten ein wahres Netz aus Strichen und Kreisen und bedeckten beinahe das gesamte Pergament. Ab und zu waren Bemerkungen in Blockbuchstaben fein säuberlich in die Räume geschrieben – von Hand wohl gemerkt. Und an einigen Stellen waren mit grüner Tinte Markierungen hinzugefügt worden. Es war ein sehr sattes Grün. Ein hübsches Grün... Es erinnerte mich an Moospfeile, die gut gewässert worden waren. Oder an den Baum, der unten in Stonequarter gleich neben dem Eisenwarengeschäft vom alten Schmied an...

„Garrett? Hörst du uns überhaupt zu?" riss mich Alfonz Stimme aus meinen Gedanken.

Mein Kopf zuckte hoch – ich hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass ich ihn auf meine rechte Hand gestützt hatte – und ehe mir noch irgendeine kluge Ausrede einfiel, war da schon wieder dieses unsägliche Gefühl in meiner Nase. Dieses Mal traf mich das Niesen zwar nicht unvorbereitet, aber ganz ehrlich, was kann man gegen _Niesen_ schon tun? Erneut versuchte mein Gehirn durch meinen Ohren dem fürchterlichen Druck in meinem Kopf zu entkommen und auch dieses Mal hielt mein Trommelfell stand – mit ach und weh. Oder besser mit Knacksen und Ploppen. Ich schüttelte den Kopf, um die schwarzen Schlieren aus meinem Blick zu bekommen, aber das hätte ich nicht tun sollen, wie mir die Episode draußen vor dem Pub eigentlich zeigen hätte müssen. Ich bekam nicht mal richtig mit, wie sich die Erde plötzlich zur Seite neigte und ich wäre wohl aus dem Sessel gefallen, wenn nicht Alfonz auf der einen Seite und Thomas auf der anderen beherzt zugegriffen hatten. Heute war einfach nicht mein Tag.

„...sagen!" hörte ich Thomas vorwurfsvolle Stimme.

„...hoch...?" drang ein fragender Wortfetzen von Alfonz an meine armen Ohren.

„...tragen..." seufzte Thomas und dann war es still.

Über mir baumelte etwas.

Etwas Helles.

Eine Art... Licht!

Ja, ein Licht.

Das war ein _Licht_.

Toll!

Nein.

Moment.

Warum freute ich mich über ein Licht? Ah, ja, weil ich bis eben von Schwärze umgeben gewesen war.

Aber... ich war doch...

Ja, tatsächlich, ich war im Pub. Ich hatte das alles nicht geträumt. Ich lag auf der Bank, auf der eben noch Thomas gesessen hatte. Und drei besorgte Gesichter waren über mich gebeugt. Mein Schieber, der mich mit gerunzelter Stirn musterte, Alfonz, dessen Saurekirschenmine ehrlicher Sorge gewichen war, und eine seltsam vertraute Frau, die ich nicht gleich erkannte. Etwas angenehm Kühles verschwand plötzlich von meiner Stirn – die Frau hatte mir ihre Hand auf den Kopf gelegt gehabt. Ah, ja, sie war die Schankmaid des Stinkenden Burriks, daher kannte ich sie. Marie, Mara, Maren...

„Garrett, kannst du uns hören?" Alfonz klang so, als würde er diese Frage nicht zum ersten Mal stellen.

„Mhm..." murmelte ich, darauf bedacht _nicht_ mit dem Kopf zu nicken.

„Sag mal, was machst du da für Sachen? Du hast uns einen ordentlichen Schreck eingejagt!" Thomas half mir langsam hoch und ich musste erneut gegen Schwärze ankämpfen. Dieser fürchterliche Tag konnte wirklich nicht schnell genug zu Ende gehen.

„Der Ärmste muss sich schonen! Er hat Fieber und gehört in ein Bett!" schaltete sich jetzt auch Ma-Dingsda ein. Pah, was wusste die schon? Es ging mir gut. Moment, Bett? Ja, Bett klang gut. Das war's ja, was ich von Anfang an gewollt hatte: einfach nur im Bett bleiben.

Ich muss wohl irgendetwas in der Art gemurmelt haben, denn das nächste, das ich wusste war, dass mich Thomas und Alfonz – einer links, der andre rechts unter meinem Arm – aus der Taverne brachten. Ich bin mir sicher, dass wir einen äußerst seltsamen Anblick abgaben. Beide waren mindestens einen ganzen Kopf größer als ich und wie meine Füße da den Boden berühren konnten, ist mir bis heute ein Rätsel. Fakt ist, dass wir es schafften, in einem Stück in meiner Wohnung anzukommen, wo mich Thomas ins Bett steckte und Alfonz verkündete, dass ich bis zum morgigen Abend das Bett zu hüten hatte. Wie auch immer, ich hatte sowieso nichts anderes vor.

Ich war eingeschlafen, bevor die beiden auch nur den Raum verlassen hatten. Auch ein Meisterdieb hat eben mal einen schlechten Tag.


End file.
